


The request

by Inkiethecrow



Category: Night In The Woods
Genre: Other, winks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: A member of the cult asks the black goat for a request after the offering.





	The request

The air of the mines was stale. Not dry,but definitely stale,unmoving. It was as old as the being who resided within the mines.

_**Black Goat.** _

   The air of the mines smelt of stone and water,moist..yet stale. The water didn't move,didn't flow like a river or ripple like a lake. It wa as still as glass unless something,or someone were to disturb it.

The mines were also usually as quiet as the dead. There was only a few times that the mines serenity was broken. When **_He_** sang,when the cult gathered for meetings and when an offering was being presented. Today was one of the times an offering was to be given to **Him**. 

"Let us give thanks for the one who will leave this world behind to save our town and help protect us with her sacrifice."

"May her soul find peace in the next life and may her life help our Al fufill his noble wish"

"Amen"

It had been easier then most,the old cat had remained unconscious the entire time they gave thanks,and she had been as quiet as the snow as she fell into the abyss of the hole. As she disappeared,a song broke out,beautiful and haunting until she was completely out of view of the cultists.

This was too easy,as if it were a blessing from **_Black goat_** himself,but it wasnt the blessing Al was looking for.

The group nudged him forward,murmuring words of encouragement,Al stood at the edge of the pit,taking a deep breath.

"Go on Al,all you need is to speak and God shall listen"

"Come on,be a man. It'll be fine"

"Everything'll be fine"

It took him a moment to get the courage to speak,but once he started he found it was easier the longer he spoke.

"Sir..My lord I was the one to bring the offering today and if you wouldnt mind listening to an old fool. I come with a request. You see,my daughter and her husband are honest hard working folk. Real good folk. "

He takes a moment before countuining.

"See they been tryin real hard,for a couple of years now to have a baby,and if anyone deserves to be a mother its  Candy. See they've nearly given up,they keep having miscarriages."

"Please lord,if you could. Help my family in any way,anything really to help them have the miracle they been prayin for,for a long while now. I beg you."

Al backs away hole,feeling more on edge then he'd been in years.

Now all that could be done was to hope and contuine to pray.

The group begin to leave,to return to their own families,Al remained for several minutes,before taking a deep breath and following the last of the stragglers out into the night.

 


End file.
